Killer Queen
Killer Queen is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, used to great effect in the Starbord Crusaders arc and continues to make prominent appearances in WUC. Appearance Killer Queen takes on a vaguely muscular humanoid form, with light pink acting as a primary color. It is reminiscent of a feline from the design of its eyes and head, brandishing golden brooches all over its body (specifically on its hands, its pelvis, and its shoulders) depicting a skull with cat-like ears, its jaw agape. Stats 'Destructive Power '- A 'Speed '- C 'Range '- A 'Durability '- A 'Precision '- E 'Development Potential '- A Abilities Primary Bomb (Bomb Transmutation) Arguably Killer Queen's most famous ability. Killer Queen has the ability to turn whatever it touches into a bomb, and is able to activate the designated bomb remotely by pressing its thumb down on its index finger's middle phalanx, imitating a remote detonator. This is the only method in which Killer Queen's bombs can blow up, and the "bombs" cannot be activated through any other source. The bomb "charge" can even be transferred into other objects, animals, or other people, through direct contact once the bomb is activated. To match Kira's desire to keep his idyllic quiet life while concealing his crimes, once someone or something is blown up by Killer Queen, the explosion makes no sound, and the remains are incinerated, including whatever clothes or personal belongings the victim had on them in that moment. Kira is able to control the size and strength of the explosions to be able to spare certain limbs (i.e. hands). The only drawback to Killer Queen's primary ability is that it cannot produce an explosion where there is no air. Secondary Bomb (Sheer Heart Attack) Killer Queen's secondary ability is Sheer Heart Attack, a heat-seeking mobile bomb which detaches from its left hand, and thus, any attacks directed towards it is reflected onto Kira's own left hand. Sheer Heart Attack is a completely autonomous sub-Stand that is instinctively drawn to heat sources, specifically the warmest object in the vicinity. Once it reaches that object, it creates an explosion proportional in size and equivalent in heat to the target, but if it is blown up from a non-human target it will continue until it blows up from a human. The body of Sheer Heart Attack is nigh-indestructible, but can still be affected by non-damaging Stand powers and can be cracked open if pulled hard enough by the skull's mouth. Tertiary Bomb (Bites the Dust) Whilst not yet making a proper appearance in WUC, Bites the Dust is Killer Queen's most dangerous ability. It essentially acts as a miniature Killer Queen, which Kira can implant in a person to harbor Bites the Dust. Like Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust acts autonomously of Kira's will. Once someone finds out about Kira's identity and are within range of the harborer of Bites the Dust, the bomb will activate, not only killing the person who had discovered Kira's identity but creating a temporal loop that rewinds to roughly one hour before Bites the Dust activates. The only way to stop Bites the Dust is to outright kill Kira or to force him to withdraw Bites the Dust, thus sparing those who were marked for death in the time loop. Trivia - Killer Queen's name (as is customary of many of the Stands featured in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''series) is a musical reference, specifically to the band Queen and its songs ''Killer Queen ''and ''Another One Bites the Dust, ''as well as their album ''Sheer Heart Attack. Category:Abilities Category:Supernatural Entities Category:Stands